


Opportunités d'avion

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Background Kise/Kasamatsu, Community: basketballpoetsociety, Français | French, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le cockpit est si confinée, ça il rend claustrophobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunités d'avion

« Excusez-moi, où sont les toilettes ?

— Les toilettes? Mais oui, droite dans l'allée, sous le sortie de secours signe.  
— Merci ! ».

Kise aime être un steward. Ce est beaucoup mieux que d'être un pilote. Le cockpit est si confinée, ça il rend claustrophobe. Au contraire, il peut flirter faire les passangers et les regarder sourire en réponse.

Parce que son anglais était bon, il a eu l'occasion d'aller sur les vols internationaux. Très excitant ! Mais une autre langue européenne serait utile de se spécialiser dans les routes en dehors de l'Asie.

« Je m'ennuie à mourir ! il se plaignait des examens nécessaires à Momoi, qui est l'aidait étude.  
— Mais pensez à la surprise quand tu parles très bien ! elle l'a encouragé.  
— Ah oui. Kasamatsu finalement accepté de partir en voyage avec moi. Ce serait formidable de le surprendre avec mes compétences et correspondre beau visage !~  
— Bonne chance ! »

**Author's Note:**

> ^.^;;


End file.
